


A Different Game

by runbravelybackward (victorienne)



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorienne/pseuds/runbravelybackward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A giveaway request for some Terezi♠Vriska</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Game

Your name is Vriska Serket, and you're excited to finally meet up with your ex-teammate, Terezi Pyrope, again. And by that, you do actually mean that you're excited to see her. You know there's no chance she would have just buried the hatchet yet (it's not as though you have, either), but you still can't wait to see her again. You've missed her--not that you would ever admit that to another soul, living or dead.

Several days ago, you received a modified gaming flapstraction from her with a note attached that she wanted to play a game--just the two of you. Even if you didn't want to see her, there's no way you could turn down a challenge. According to her note, this flapstraction was modified to allow you to begin a game with just the two of you and no clouders. If she went to all the effort of procuring those highly illegal modified game items, she must have something big planned. And you are happy to indulge her belief that she can beat you for long enough to turn the tables--easily. Besides, it's not as though she could bring herself to kill you. You were best friends for years, after all.

You're garbed in your old Flarp gear and are at the ready when the flapstraction eggs begin to hatch. The flapstractions activate, and you hurry outside, hoping that Terezi has already found her way to your hive. By the time you've reached the bottom of the long stretch of stairs, you're a little out of breath, despite being in excellent physical shape. You designed your hive to be navigable by only the best--which is basically just you. Sprinting the rest of the way to the door, you fling it open dramatically to see Terezi standing just outside. She's dressed in her Flarp costume, too, and the sight of her makes your collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system pump a little bit faster.

You give her a crooked grin. "Good to see you, Redglare. A bit the worse for wear, it seems!"

She crosses her arms over her chest and keeps her expression oddly impassive. "You aren't smelling so well yourself, Mindfang. Is that robotic arm treating you well?"

"It's better than my real arm was, so I guess I have you to thank for my improvements!"

"How about your eye, then? That is one instance of justice I'm especially proud to have exacted."

Your smile disappears into a scowl, and she gives you a toothy grin. She approaches you at a surprising pace for someone who is technically blind. If you didn't know her, she would almost be intimidating. Almost.

"Your eye was a good first step to bring you to justice, but I don't think we're done here."

"Still whining about being blind? Please, I would have thought any teammate of mine wouldn't be so bothered by something like that after all this time."

"I enjoy my new way of smelling the world. But you still don't deserve to get away with it."

She continues to advance, still grinning. Your eyes widen in surprise, and you inadvertently take a step back, resulting in backing up against the wall of your hive. Whipping out her cane, she holds it in both hands and shoves you against the wall with it. Your arms pinned by the cane across your torso, Terezi leans closer until you can feel her breath on your face. You must be looking at her like she's insane--which she is--because she cackles cheerfully, her face almost touching yours. Your heart is beating rapidly as your mind tries to reassess your quadrants.

When, after a moment, your expression doesn't change (being frozen from confusion), her mad grin fades. She starts to step away, nervousness at the apparent rejection of her black feelings written all over her face. But when she takes her cane away, you reach out to grab her arms and quickly reverse your positions, shoving her against the wall. The force of it knocks the cane out of her hand, and her grin returns, a bit more flirtatious and sadistic this time. She presses her lips against yours, and you go a little weak at the knees before regaining your composure. But it's not enough to keep her from surprising you with a hard shove to your upper arms, and you go sprawling to the ground. In a moment, she's on top of you, pinning your hands to the ground above your head. Her lips return to yours, but instead of kissing you again, she sucks your lower lip into her mouth and bites down on it until you're sure she's about to puncture it if she bites any harder. So you bring your leg up to knee her in the stomach, and she releases your lip with a gasp. You run your tongue along the inside of your lip and turn to spit out the blood before taking advantage of Terezi's surprise and rolling her over onto her back, your hands now pinning her wrists together above her.

You nibble her jawline before your lips descend to her neck above her costume's wide red collar. You bite and suck as you travel down while Terezi struggles underneath you. With your lips on her throat, you can feel the vibrations of her moans, and you concentrate on sucking at her skin even harder, pulling teal blood toward the surface of her skin and coaxing more pleasured writhing out of her. Transferring both her wrists to one hand, you bring your other hand down to slowly unbutton her red jacket. As your lips move down her neck toward her collar bone, her arms strain against your grip, but your arms are stronger than hers. You _are_ the best, obviously. She's made a judicious choice in kismesis, you have to give her that. And she's not too bad, either. She'll think of a way to try to get you back for--

Suddenly, she begins to vanish from underneath you, and you bring your head up to look at her. She grins at you and waves her hand to draw your attention. You see that she has her fingers pressed against her palm, and you realize what she's done. She had a clouder's fail-safe capsule in the palm of her glove the whole time, and now she's set it off, bringing your "game" to an end.

"Terezi!" you hiss, glaring down at her.

She laughs and leans up to press her lips to yours. "Next time."

Then, she vanishes entirely, leaving you alone outside your hive. You can't deny that she won that round. But there would be a next time, and you are determined to win this new game, no matter what it might take.


End file.
